


Revenge

by Brunhild



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: F/M, Vikings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 18:43:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1952043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brunhild/pseuds/Brunhild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Earl Haroldsson has Rollo captured and tortured to lure Ragnar out of hiding. In this story, Earl Haroldsson has another reason for torturing Rollo. This story takes place in Season 1 Episode five entitled "Raid"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revenge

Rollo Lothbrok had been captured and brought to him yesterday evening. Earl Haroldsson looked at the man lying on the table. He had waited many years for this. He had waited over thirteen years to be exact. That would have been the age of his oldest son. The son that Siggy had said was his. She had lied about the boy's younger brother being his as well. Earl Haroldsson had always known that the two boys were not his. Siggy had been sleeping with Rollo since he left home and came to Kattegat years ago. Rollo had been one of his best warriors and he knew Siggy had liked Rollo. He had caught her staring at him several times when he came to The Great Hall. He also knew that Rollo felt the same about Siggy. Siggy had thought that no one, including her husband, had known about her indiscretions with Rollo. But he had known. He had known for a very long time.

Many years ago he had decided to go hunting in the forest. He told Siggy the day before that he was going hunting and that he would be back at nightfall. He left the village before it was light outside. He took no one with him that morning. He walked a distance away and hid in the woods where he could see the village but he could not be seen. Soon he saw Siggy walked over to Rollo's house. He quickly ran to the back door of the residence. He could hear Siggy and Rollo moan in pleasure as the two of them made love. Earl Haroldsson wanted to run into the house and kill both of them then and there but something stopped him. He reasoned the gods had spoken to him and told him to spare their lives. Earl Haroldsson walked out of the village quickly. Over the years he had slept with many women in the village. He had often invited women to his bed. It is not like Siggy didn't know about these women. He had told her that he was an Earl, a man of power and he could indulge himself this way with or without her approval. He continued his hunt and tried to forget what he had just witnessed. Nine months later, Siggy presented him with a baby that she had said was his. He had his doubts as did others in the village. People whispered in hushed tones about the Earl's sons and about Rollo possibly being their father. If Rollo was the children's father, he never acknowledged the boys in any way. 

Siggy had told Rollo many years ago when the boys were infants that they were his. Rollo knew that he had fathered the children. He saw his features in the children. Siggy, Rollo, Ragnar and Lagertha all knew and were sworn to secrecy. Three years ago the boys went missing while playing in the forest near The Great Hall. Two days later, the boys were found dismembered in a shallow grave. No one in the village knew who was responsible for the children's deaths. No one except one man. Earl Haroldsson. 

Earl Haroldsson had killed the boys in a fit of rage after luring them from the village. There had been speculation that he could have been involved in the boy's deaths after he did not openly grieve after the boy's deaths. Earl Haroldsson had killed the boys because the older the boys got, the more they seemed to look like Rollo. Siggy did not know that her own husband had killed the boys. Word reached Rollo and Ragnar about the deaths of the boys. Rollo and Ragnar suspected Earl Haroldsson from the start but they could never prove that he killed the boys. From that day forward, There was a secret hatred between Rollo and Earl Haroldsson. Silently Earl Haroldsson vowed to kill Rollo one day as well. 

It looked like today would be that day. He would finally get his revenge against Siggy as well. She would get to see her lover being tortured and killed. There would be nothing she could do to stop it. Siggy had come into the room where Rollo was being held. She looked at him but could show no emotion or help him in any way without betraying their relationship. She did manage secretly visit Torstein, a friend of both Rollo and Ragnar. She told him of Rollo's plight. Siggy knew that Ragnar had been injured when her husband and his men raided Ragnar's village. She told Torstein to send word to Ragnar about Rollo. She had hoped that he could have helped somehow. Siggy was heartbroken when she realized that Rollo had no one to help him. Earl Haroldsson knew this and enjoyed the pain that this was causing her. At this point he was all powerful and took full advantage. Siggy backed away from the table. Rollo had been beaten and was barely conscious when Earl Haroldsson approached him with a large knife. He lay still and wondered what Earl Haroldsson had planned to do with the knife.

"Since you refuse to tell me what I want to know, I will continue to torture you until you do." said Earl Haroldsson as he stood on the side of Rollo and held the knife close to his face. Siggy turned her head as her husband started to cut her lover's face. If Rollo died today, Siggy silently prayed that she would die with him.

Mean while, in Floki's small hut, Torstein told Ragnar what Siggy had came to him and told him. Hearing these things, another man plotted his own revenge. His name was Ragnar Lothbrok.


End file.
